


The Nutrition Collision

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One redone felafel, one set of tarot cards, and one broken nose seem like an unlikely lead up to a kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutrition Collision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areaderinpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areaderinpink/gifts).



> who gave the prompt "I think it's broken!" after breaking her own ankle on black ice. <3  
> (originally published 2010/11/22)

"Owwwww," Howard whined from the couch. He had made it back from the donair shop with Leonard's new felafel ('You know I can't have it with tatziki sauce! I don't bring you pad thai with peanuts!") in one piece, despite Penny's earlier tarot card reading ("Come on, it'll be fun! I'll start with Howard...") predicting an accident in his immediate future ("I hardly think there would be even a Snowball's chance in a CAT scan that, given his driving record, Howard would come to any harm - these predictions are hokum. And I don't hear Leonard protesting his departure." "Well, I'm hungry!") and had even made it up the four flights of stairs ("Dude, stop complaining, you need the exercise.") for the second time that night.

What he hadn't counted on was tripping on the edge of the carpet as he handed Leonard his dinner ("Thanks!") and landing, face-first, on the coffee table ("Oh my God, the tarot cards were right!" "Penny, first of all, I don't believe that your appellation of a monolithic deity in the face of a superstition that arose from a polytheistic belief system is at all logical, and secondly -" "Sheldon, would you shut up and help?!" "Leonard, it is precisely when people lose their calm in a crisis that more accidents happen." "Just do something!!!") and breaking his nose. Everyone ran off to find bandages and towels and Tylenol ("We've got to have something in the bathroom.") and ice-packs ("Oh! There's one in my freezer! I'll be right back, I promise! Don't go anywhere!!!") and CPR manuals ("I believe it would be timely to know whether or not to elevate the injured proboscis, but I haven't had the chance to review since last month's scheduled update - I suppose I'll have to do it two days early now...") and disappeared. Raj helped Howard to the couch and handed him a mess of napkins to catch the blood.

"Oww," Howard whined quietly, "I think it's broken!"

Raj was flailing his arms about, at a loss.

"I don't know what to do! What do I do? Kiss it better?"

"No!" Howard started, quickly putting his other hand over the one that already held the napkin to his nose. "I don't think that'll make it better right now! Don't touch it!"

"Um, then, how about..." Raj assessed the situation, still panicking, trying to come up with the best solution. Avoiding Howard's nose, he ducked in and gave him a small soft kiss on the lips. He moved away gently and gave Howard a worried look. "Did that help at all?"

Howard looked up at Raj, his eyes blackening as blood pooled beneath them in bruises, a bit unfocussed, but with a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," he said, his voice high and dreamy, "I think that definitely helped..."


End file.
